


I Only Eat to Fill Me Up, I Only Sleep to Rest

by rocknrollsalad



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, talk of night terrors, talk of nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollsalad/pseuds/rocknrollsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a ridiculous and very fluffy piece written about some cuddles and some science as I start to dip my toe into the marvel fandom again.<br/>Though it is pre-Age of Ultron time. In fact probably pretty damn close to after the first Avengers movie. (Since it talks about JARVIS and Stark Tower becoming the Avengers Tower and all that, I wanted to explain)</p><p>HUGE NOTE: This is not a beta'd work</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Eat to Fill Me Up, I Only Sleep to Rest

“ I can’t remember the last time you stopped, Tony. Maybe you should go, go check on real life for a while. “

The annoyance was barely masked as Bruce suggested Tony leave the lab, hopefully for a while. Both buried deep in their work for…he wasn’t even sure how long anymore, days just went together most of the time. While working together had been going well they’d hit a wall. 

Bruce was okay with the wall, he didn’t mind the dull work or the repetitive tests, but the other was getting anxious and having a hard time staying on track. This was how you ended up with bells and whistles on something that didn’t even work yet. 

Bruce dangled other projects in front of Tony but the fact that Bruce kept working on the same one, with little interest in the newest Iron Man armor or how Dum-E could play catch, they all soon lost their appeal. 

Unfortunately, this was the lab in Stark Tower (which was now called Avenger’s Tower but that didn’t change whose name was on the deed in Bruce’s opinion). Kicking the man out of a lab that was completely his just seemed like poor form. Tony was kind enough to let Bruce come and play, he had free reign of the place, but he never took it. 

How could he? This was already a far more generous offer than the doctor was worth, to have this all at his fingertips, it could be taken at any time, why would Bruce do anything to get in the way of that? Making waves only meant, in Bruce’s mind, that this would all disappear. 

Except there was a line. There always was, even with the most passive people. Dr. Banner was certainly passive, he was meek and he always had been. It seemed to only worsen since the incident. If Bruce allowed others to walk all over him to the point where an outburst of anger would happen a whole different side effect came, not just an earful. Obviously here was the last place he wanted to risk the other guy coming out to play, not because of the lab but the man in it. 

Even if said man was the one pushing him to the edge. 

Of course Bruce was free to leave the lab, nothing tied him there other than the fact that he felt he was on to something. Fifteen times he’d been through the same part of the equation, they’d narrowed it down to be the problem, but they were wrong. He had to go through the process all over again. Fifteen times? Forty? There was no way to be sure. The only thing Bruce was certain of is right now Tony couldn’t wait and Bruce wasn’t giving up. 

Leaving the choices at getting Tony interested or get him out, Bruce opted for the latter. Real life always beckoned, but Tony did so much more than Bruce, he wasn’t just some shut in scientist who was far more content with a dark corner and dead silence. 

Tony took the chance. He didn’t want to admit it but getting out and seeing how the real world was doing didn’t sound like a bad plan. Grabbing something to eat, checking (and ignoring) messages, and maybe making sure the world wasn’t on fire or something. 

Taking his leave from the lab Tony made way around his home, a shower and a change of clothes was the first stop. Tablet collected, talking with JARVIS as he wandered the kitchen trying to find something to eat. Settling on a sandwich probably wasn’t the best choice but at least he was eating real food and not just the things tossed into a blender and called a meal that Tony’ lived on in the lab. With everything in hand, he found a nearby sofa to settle on while he caught up. 

Back in the lab Bruce had turned the music off, one of the first things he’d figured out how to mess with in here, and he was engrossed again. The screens in front of him lit with the possibilities when this variable changed or that. 

Yes, his eyes were getting heavy and he too could stand a shower. It’d been far too long since he’d had a good meal, but it didn’t matter, he was getting somewhere. The work was more important than his health and that had always been true. 

With it easier to breathe now, no one to entertain, no loud rock music getting in the way, and the lights dimmed, Bruce fell into the zone he’d wanted to be in for a while. It was nice to have people to bounce ideas off of, he’d really missed that in the last decade and having someone like Tony who understood him so completely made it all the better, but sometimes you needed to go back to how you’d always done it. Change wasn’t always good. 

Hours had gone by, or maybe it was just minutes, who was keeping track? And there it was lit up in front of him if it was possible for streamers to fall from the ceiling and trumpets to sound Bruce would have pressed that button. Come to think it, that probably was possible. It seemed as though the answer was here though. 

Long gone was the frustration of not being able to get to this point, that slow building anger and contempt the doctor had been feeling for the man he shared a lab with, even the need for sleep and food disappeared. Everything was replaced with the excitement of victory, which still didn’t show as strong in Bruce as it would in others, but part of him knew he needed this double checked. Calling it a victory was premature but maybe they could celebrate just a small amount first.

Saving the work before waving his hands to pull it up as big as he could, then saving again, Bruce went to find Tony. He actually had to walk back into the lab and instruct JARVIS to save the data one last time before he was able to leave. You could never be too safe. 

With no idea where to find the other and not used to the smart house he now called home, rather than ask where to find Mister Stark, Bruce went off looking. This proved to be more work than he thought and thankfully JARVIS chimed in with a very helpful location and off the doctor went. 

Right where he was directed to was Tony, on the sofa he’d settled on all those hours ago, tablet mostly still in hand, sandwich half finished, left on the ottoman in front of him, and fast asleep. There was far too many moments of debate as Bruce stood a few feet back. He wanted to wake Tony and tell him everything, he was excited and ready to share the news. 

The more practical side, however, knew how little sleep they both got and those stolen naps were really what held them together. It was necessary and it didn’t take a genius to see that. If Tony fell asleep on the couch, not his bed, in the middle of work he obviously needed that sleep. 

Practicality be damned, Bruce really wanted to wake Tony up. He was tired, hungry, and dirty himself, but that’s what you did when you were working and everything they’d been working on came to its culmination, he needed to share this and his partner was asleep. 

Walking back into the other room Bruce paced the floor, fighting with himself over the right thing to do and what he wanted to do. In the end, common sense won. He hated it but went with the ‘right’ choice. 

Returning to where Tony was, Bruce took the tablet from the other’s hand and placed it on the end table. He didn’t worry about powering it down and didn’t pay attention to the screen, just moved it to safety. 

In a move that showed he’d left all common sense in the other room, Bruce sat down on the couch himself. There was a long list of things he should be doing other than sitting here, but they were slowly drifting from his mind. The soft cushions that gave under his weight didn’t make it any easier to want to get up and do things. 

It felt like seconds, those few minutes Bruce sat there and how tired and sore he was hit him completely. Once he stopped all the basic needs he’d been neglecting were there to focus on. The heavy eyes and the grumbling stomach seemed to win. Tony’s sandwich was too far out of reach and the kitchen wasn’t even a reality right now. 

Hunger going unanswered as Bruce gave in to sleep. He laid down on the couch, pulling his feet up to not quite curl up. With his head just barely touching Tony’s leg, arms tucked under his head, Bruce drifted off. 

Twenty minutes later, the doctor completely out and having worked himself around on the couch to have as much of his body pressed against the other as he could, now curled up in a ball, head barely on the seat, back just about against Tony’s leg, Bruce slept contently, soundly. 

He and Tony had recently started a strange journey, one Bruce swore he wouldn’t take ever again, and decided to try being a couple. An item. It was strange and still didn’t feel right to Bruce, he was far more worried about what would happen to Tony than his own happiness. In the end, though, little changed. 

They still slept in their own rooms, they still worked together and separately, Tony went and did his Stark Industry obligations and Bruce could sit sheltered far away from people. The big difference was the stolen glances were allowed now. They lead to stolen kisses. That sometimes Bruce could go sleep in Tony’s bed, but he never did for long, always finding the way back to his own. 

Other than that, not much changed which was comforting in a way. Nice to know you didn’t have to be someone else, that it was a safe space to say this was new, this needed to go slower or differently. Bruce housed a lot of concern for what he’d be like in a relationship thanks to the other guy. Tony mostly managed to keep this a safe place to say such things even if he longed for it all to go a bit faster. . 

Thanks to that Bruce Banner was curled up against the other man like a dog. He didn’t dare take more than the bare minimum, that was the doctor all over. He could lay on top of Tony, completely cover him and it wouldn’t be a problem. Instead, they could barely be classed as touching, platonic cuddling would have brought them closer than this. Yet if you looked closely, it’d look an awful lot like the doctor was smiling as he slept. 

Having had a few hours on Dr. Banner, Tony began to wake. Feeling the warmth from the other body had Tony waking up a little faster than he wanted to find out who was next to him. While he was used to sharing beds and not remembering who with there was always that guilt that came with waking up, moments before he returned to who he pretended to be and proceeded to send the stranger out the door. 

This was better than a random stranger from a party though when Tony’s eyes came into complete focus he found Bruce curled up beside him reminding Tony of the pseudo-relationship he was in. Things had either gone well in the lab, or terrible, Tony couldn’t decide which as he stared at the other man’s back and focused on the slight hint of spine that was showing from under the grey shirt. His own shirt.

Shifting very carefully Tony tried to work out the stretching he wanted after having woke up, he already knew there was no way he was getting up right now. The effects of sleep must still have a hold of the man as he knows he’ll remain here in his seat, he’ll stay here while Bruce sleeps. 

Laying around with someone wasn’t the type of thing Tony Stark did and according to his persona it wasn’t the type of thing he wanted either. In reality or in the privacy of his own home there was a sweet but frustrated smile given to his partner. This was the best he could do? There wasn’t even proper contact, the fabric of their clothes about the only thing touching. Tony wanted more and for as greedy and impulsive as he could be, he managed to stay where he was and respect the boundary Bruce had established. Even if he didn’t like it. 

Cursing the fact he didn’t grab anything more to drink, he could use a glass of water or something stronger, it’d been a while. Ignoring the sandwich easily, Tony reached forward carefully and picked up his tablet. A few taps had it muted and he resumed the work he’d been catching up before sleep took over. 

It didn’t take long to remember why he’d fallen asleep, nothing here was holding his interest. Hooking his foot under the ottoman in front of him Tony’ pulled it close enough to prop his leg on, high enough now that he could rest his tablet on his thigh and read the news stories of the last few days. 

This set up freed a hand no longer needed to hold the tablet, cautiously he placed it on Bruce’s side, just above his waist. The doctor didn’t move or stir, seemingly unaware of the contact and that put Tony at ease as he watched the rise and fall of each breath in the other to make sure he remained calm, that this didn’t startle him. 

Moving Bruce flashed across Tony’s mind, he wasn’t sure where or how but to just take that comfort they both appeared to be denying themselves right now but it was too dangerous, too risky and with the small contact he had now Tony went back to his headlines. 

Not until the body next to him began to twitch did Tony really pay attention, Bruce’s body tensed, his head shook slightly and Tony was watching every move. Unsure if he should worry yet or if this was just a dream. As he stared intently everything stopped though the doctor’s body still held the tension at least he wasn’t moving so it appeared to be over. 

A few seconds passed, not even a full minute and Bruce shot upright with a gasp, knocking his glasses to the ground. His eyes were wide open and Tony would swear they were green but the next time he caught them they were brown again. 

Smart enough to know what’s needed here, Tony pulled his hand back and kept it back. He desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the other but now was not the time, Bruce might not even be aware Tony was sitting there at this moment. Powering down the tablet, Tony prepared to give his undivided attention to Bruce in whatever capacity he needed right now. 

Bruce sat there, staring into the distance, panting like he’d just finished a marathon, his vision was blurry but coming into focus. He started to notice small things that brought him back to where he was. Home. Stark Tower. He was safe. Bringing his hands up to rub his eyes he let out a whine mixed with a groan. This was why he didn’t sleep. 

He was farsighted, not needing the glasses to see anything in the room right now unless it was under his nose so the glasses weren’t a concern. Pulling his legs out, Bruce put his feet on the floor, which felt a lot better, and rest his elbows on his knees. It wasn’t long before his hands were in his hair. 

Along with the room having come into focus Bruce was aware Tony was there, at first he just felt the stare of someone but now he was certain it was Tony and he didn’t even need to look over. Unfortunately, this offered no comfort, quite the opposite actually knowing that this had just been witnessed. 

“Sorry about that.” Bruce’s voice was hoarse, tired and still a touch frantic. The panic was fading, reality was obvious now, but you couldn’t just switch it off. 

Tony had shifted away, he’d pulled himself closer to the arm of the couch, not out of fear but knowing that the last thing you needed in this situation was someone right on top of you and knowing that fact all too well. He kept a close eye on Bruce though, making sure everything was okay. 

“No need to apologize.” He comforted, speaking softly, trying to be reassuring. Trying damn hard to be what he’d want in this situation. 

When Bruce didn’t respond, Tony didn’t push. He let the silence sit between them. It was easy to give, he’d been living with the doctor for a while now and the man wanted silence in most situations, most of which weren’t easy to give, but this Tony could handle. 

Though as the minutes ticked on the anxious feeling started to creep into Tony, it first showed in the tapping of his fingers to the arm rest but then turned into busying himself with his tablet again. It didn’t matter what he was looking up now, just something to do. 

Ten minutes passed as Bruce just sat there with his head hanging down and practicing controlled breathing. It’d been a few minutes of normalcy though that Bruce just drank in before he decided to acknowledge the other person in the room. He sat up straight, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. 

“I found it. I found what we were doing wrong. If you, uh, want to go down and check it out. “

When Tony turned up towards the sound of words, trying to act casual, as though he hadn’t been waiting for this very moment, he was met with a smile. There was excitement all over Bruce’s face, mixed with pride. Everything was easing back to normal. 

“Lead the way.” Tony made a dramatic gesture to present the path to Bruce, returning the smile. 

As they walked through the house Tony threw his arm around the other’s shoulders in a gesture of delayed comfort. He loved that Bruce didn’t tense anymore at the contact, instead the doctor’s arm wrapped around Tony’s waist.


End file.
